lz_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shortened Timeline - Europe
1829: Congress of Stockholm *1830: Prussia annexes the two Mecklenburgs *1832: French and Spanish Basques united as the United State of Basque *1834: Oldenburg takes over Bremen *1835: Oldenburg Crown acceeds to the Scandinavian Federal Empire *1840: Ruhrland's borders adjusted to enlarge South Germany *1842: South Germany annexes Waldeck, Saxe-Meiningen, Hesse-Homburg, Schaumberg-Lippe and Lippe-Detmold *1847: Northern Italy Federation and Naples-Sicily signs Federation Treaty and forms the United Italy *1850: Italy annexes more Roman lands *1856: Wallachia and Moldavia unites as Romania *1858: Vilayet of Bosnia ceded to Austria *1862: Combined Greek-Serb-Bulgar revolt in the Ottoman Empire *1863: Greece, Serbia and Bulgaria created *1864: Scandinavia annexes Prussia's Polen province, which is added to the Autonomous Republic of Poland *1867-69: First Balkan War (Greece, Bulgaria, Serbia vs Ottoman Empire, Albania, Montenegro) *1870: Congress of Bar **Greek, Serb and Bulgar territories finalised *1875: Ottoman Empire cedes Tunisian and Libyan lands to the UK and Moroccan lands to Scandinavia *1878: Belarussian Revolt in Russian Empire with Scandinavian aid; Western part of OTL Belarus is annexed by Scandinavia *1880: AR of Poland secedes from Scandinavia *1881: Ukraine secedes from Russia after a Peasants' Revolt (roughly equivalent to the OTL Ukrainian oblasts of Vinnytsia, Zhytomyr, Kiev, Cherkasy, Poltava, Sumy, Kirovohrad, Chernihiv and parts of other oblasts) supported by the North Sea Alliance, Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire *1885-88: Second Balkan War (Greece, Bulgaria, Serbia vs Ottoman Empire, Montenegro, Albania, Austria-Hungary) *1888: Congress of Tirana **Albania expands into previously Greek territories **Montenegro expands into Serb territories **Austria annexes portions of North Serb territories **Constantinople is recognized as eternally Ottoman **Remaining Balkan territories of the Ottoman Empire is divided into the Macedonian Republic, Thracian Republic and Vardar Republic *1892: A narrow strip of land between the United Low Countries and Hanover, UK is sold to South Germany by the two countries, giving South Germany its coast which includes the ports of Emden, Leer and Papenburg. Freedom of navigation on the Ems river were ensured for the United Low Countries, the United Kingdom, Scandinavia and South Germany. *1893-95: Third Balkan War (Serbia, Bulgaria, Romania vs Montenegro, Albania, Macedonia, Thrace, Vardar, Austria-Hungary) *1895: Congress of Cetinje **More Serbian lands allocated to Montenegro **Vardar takes land from Serbia and Bulgaria **In compensation, the southern lands of Vardar were reallocated to Montenegro and (mostly) Albania **Northern and Eastern Moldavia transferred from Romania to Austria-Hungary *1899: United Italy annexes Corsica from Occitania *1902: Ottoman Empire cedes Cyprus to the United Low Countries *1905: Enlargement of the North Sea Alliance (South Germany admitted) *1906: Federalization of Austria-Hungary **German-speaking states: Austria, German Bohemia-Moravia **Hungarian-speaking states: Hungary, Szekely Land **Italian-speaking states: Trentino, Trieste **West Slav-speaking states: West Galicia (Polish), Bohemia (Czech), Slovakia (Slovak) **South Slav-speaking states: Slovenia (Slovene), Croatia (Croatian), Bosnia (Bosniak/Serbian) **Other: Transylvania, Moldavia (Romanian), East Galicia (Ukrainian) *1908-10: Fourth Balkan War (Serbia, Vardar, Bulgaria, Macedonia vs Austria-Hungary, Montenegro, Albania, Thrace, Ottoman Empire) *1910: Congress of Pristina **Ottoman Empire reannexes Macedonia **Montenegro and Albania divides Vardar **Serbia and Bulgaria are forced to disarm and demilitarise **Austria-Hungary annexes very little Serbian lands Croats claim **Greece-Thrace border settled permanently **Formation of the Balkan Tripartite Pact (BTP) - Montenegro, Albania, Ottoman Empire and the Balkan Union (Montenegro, Albania, Ottoman Empire, Thrace, Greece) *1910: North Germany (aka Prussia + something), France, Castille, Sardinia, Portugal and Russia forms the Entente *1911: Pyrenees Plus formed (Basque, Catalonia-Valencia, Leon, Galicia, Occitania, Andorra, Monaco, Brittany, Aragon) *1912: North Sea Alliance members, Balkan Union members, Pyrenees Plus members, Poland and United Italy forms the Pan-European Alliance *1912: Ottoman Emperor accepts reform and country name is changed to Turkey *1913: Serbia and Bulgaria rearm and join Entente. Serbs assassinate the Emperor of Austria, rendering Archduke Franz Ferdinand the new Emperor *1914: Austria-Hungary dissolves itself: **Austria and Trentino becomes Empire of Austria **Hungary becomes Kingdom of Hungary **Trieste, Slovenia, Croatia and Bosnia become State of Slovenes, Croats and Bosniaks **German Bohemia-Moravia, Bohemia and Slovakia become Republic of Czechoslovakia **Moldavia becomes Republic of Moldavia **Transylvania and Szekely land become Republic of Transylvania (these Romanian states were separated because Moldavian leaders believe they are more purely Romanian) **West Galicia ceded to Poland **East Galicia ceded to Ukraine :Note that the 6 new countries remained members of the newly created Austro-Hungarian Commonwealth of Sovereign States